


The Differences Between Us

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The difference between you and me is that I know what I am. What are you, Castiel?”</i> Castiel thinks he knows the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Differences Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 09/09/12
> 
> http://ivegotnewsforyoukitten.tumblr.com/post/31199800160/100-followers

“I know what I am.”  
The sudden flutter of wings had ceased to surprise Crowley a long time ago. But the sentence makes Crowley look over the top edge of his book and directly at the angel at the other side of the room.  
“Oh? Do you now? Because it’s not an angel of the lord. Not anymore.” Crowley takes mental note of his page number before setting the book down on a nearby table and picking up his glass of scotch and downing the rest. “So. What are you?”  
Castiel’s face was such a mix of emotions that it was hard to read. Crowley could tell there was shame, and a bit of disgust, and still a bit more denial than was healthy, but there were so many other emotions there. He wondered when the angel got so expressive and emotional.  
“I’m not a monster, if that is what you are implying.” Castiel settles Crowley with a glare that just rolls off him. He was used to the glare.  
Crowley walks over to Castiel and starts walking circles around him, looking him up and down. “Aren’t you now? Have you seen the things you’ve done? You’ve even drove the brothers off and they make many exceptions to what monsters to kill and which ones not to kill. If you can’t even stay in their good graces, how are you not?” He stops standing in from of him staring him right in the eye “And then there’s that little thing we do.”  
“That does not prove anything.”  
“Doesn’t it, though?” Crowley grabs the lapels of Castiel’s overcoat and pulls him into a kiss. It takes less than a second for Castiel to open his mouth and press his body against Crowley begging for more and deeper. He pulls out of the kiss, not giving the angel either, but still holding him close. “You are a filthy whore, Castiel. You need and need and need so you just keep selling yourself so you can keep taking. I’m not pretending to buy your bullshit anymore. But I will take you and now that the brothers are gone you can be all mine.”  
The angel looked torn between want and hatred at the moment and Crowley was proud of eliciting that kind of response. Castiel still wasn’t pulling away though, so he figured he’d mostly won.  
Finally, Castiel’s face settled into another glare. “Go to hell.”  
“Been there, love. I own it now.” Crowley knew his smile was smug. He knew this banter was rubbing Castiel’s feathers the wrong way, but he asked for it upon coming here. “So what, pray tell, are you?”  
Castiel’s mouth opened and closed a few times with false starts, indignant look on his face which should have looked wrong with their bodies still pressed together as they were. Finally, his shoulders sagged in resignation. “I’m a whore and a liar. I’m a fallen angel almost as bad as Lucifer.” The expression while he said this was full of self hatred and Crowley was feeding off all of this pain. “But I will get better. They will understand that this isn’t entirely selfish-“  
“The world is selfish, love. There’s no way to convince the brothers that this is right.” Crowley’s pushed Castiel’s overcoat and suit jacket over his shoulders and they fell to the ground, working on unbuttoning the angel’s shirt, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “But I’m a demon and I’m never ‘right’. Not in their book, and I don’t want to be.” He bites down on Castiel’s neck as he pushes open his shirt.  
“Then maybe we should stop,” Castiel suggests as he tilts his head to give Crowley better access to his neck and shrugs out of his shirt.  
“Oh, but you don’t want that, do you my dirty little whore?” Crowley unbuckles the angel’s belt and unbuttons and zips his fly, letting the pants fall to the ground.  
“No, king, I don’t.”


End file.
